Passagère clandestine
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post OST, Elizabeth cherche à échapper à des poursuivants et embarque sur un navire….Attention Yuri


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Coucou à tous,**__** voici un OS écrit pour la communauté harlequin folie sur le prompt « **__**Pour quitter l'Angleterre, Georgina se déguise en garçon et devient mousse à bord d'un bateau en partance pour l'Amérique. Mais le capitaine Malory n'est pas dupe. »**__**bah voilà une nouvelle histoire ou comment revisiter Harlequin hem, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Passagère clandestine**

Elizabeth Swann Turner atteignit avec soulagement le port. Là, la jeune femme jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle avant de s'autoriser un sourire. Elle avait réussi à semer les hommes qui la poursuivaient. Consciente que son répit serait de courte durée, Elizabeth fouilla des yeux les navires au mouillage à la recherche d'un bateau prêt à partir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue d'un petit sloop sur lequel embarquaient des hommes. La jeune femme rabattit soigneusement son chapeau ample sur son visage et s'inséra dans la file de marins.

Elle s'apprêtait à avancer sur la passerelle qui était son sauf conduit vers la liberté lorsqu'un homme l'arrêta.

« Toi, tu n'es pas des nôtres. »

Elizabeth tiqua et força sa voix pour qu'elle semble plus grave.

« J'ai entendu dire que le capitaine de ce navire recrutait, on m'a mal informé ? »

Le marin, visiblement le second, hésita.

« T'es sûr de ce que tu fais petit ? Tu sais nous n'allons pas faire un voyage plaisant. »

Des bruits de bottes résonnèrent sur le ponton de bois et Elizabeth frémit.

« Peu importe la destination, je veux naviguer, » répondit elle.

L'homme surprit son regard traqué et sourit.

« T'es un des nôtres toi aussi ? Chuchota-t-il. Fallait le dire tout de suite mon p'tit gars, allez embarque. »

Elizabeth le remercia d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il la suivait sur le pont.

« Je m'appelle Scrum.

- Eli, Eliott, » répondit la jeune femme qui se reprit de justesse.

Scrum lui tendit la main et Elizabeth la serra avec le plus de forces possibles.

« Bienvenue à bord du Jane, Eliott ! »

Elizabeth hocha la tête tandis que son nouvel ami la guidait vers les quartiers des équipages.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour avoir autant de soldats à ton cul ? » Lui demanda Scrum.

Elizabeth improvisa, peu désireuse de dévoiler sa véritable identité. En effet, les derniers mois lui avaient appris que le cœur de son mari et sa promesse d'immortalité, même teintée de malédiction, avaient tendance à pousser les pirates à la trahir, à l'instar de Jocquart, des griffes duquel elle avait eu du mal à s'échapper.

« J'ai volé une bourse à un homme.

- C'est tout ?

- C'était le Directeur de la Compagnie des Indes, » mentit Elizabeth.

Scrum éclata de rire et lui tapa dans le dos.

« Sacré entrée dans la piraterie petit, le capitaine va aimer ça. »

Le souffle coupé, Elizabeth ne répondit pas.

()()

Le navire était en mer depuis quelques heures lorsque Elizabeth, occupée à tresser des cordages en s'efforçant de ne pas se faire remarquer vit Scrum revenir, flanqué d'une femme aux yeux bordés de khôl. Cela lui rappela Jack Sparrow et elle ne put retenir un demi-sourire.

« Scrum me dit que tu veux naviguer. Déclara la femme.

- Oui Madame, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix grave.

- Capitaine. On dit Capitaine.

- Pardon capitaine, » corrigea Elizabeth, les yeux baissés.

L'autre la toisa avec méfiance.

« Tu sembles être doué avec ces cordages.

- J'ai un peu navigué, admit Elizabeth.

- Quel bateau ?

- Le Black Pearl, » répondit Elizabeth.

Autant rester le plus près possible de la vérité…

La femme poussa un grognement suivit d'une bordée d'injures en espagnol puis reprit.

« J'aime autant te prévenir que je ne suis pas Jack Sparrow petit. Sur le Jane, il n'y a pas de places pour les lâches ni pour les séducteurs de bas étages, savvy ? »

Elizabeth dissimula son rire à la pensée que la femme venait d'utiliser l'expression favorite de Jack et répondit du bout des lèvres.

« Compris Capitaine. »

La femme lui adressa un regard méfiant puis haussa les épaules.

« Soit, je t'aurais à l'œil gamin, quel est ton nom déjà ?

- Eliot.

- Continue avec ces cordages Eliot. »

Une fois la femme partie, Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et se tourna vers Scrum.

« Elle a pas l'air commode. Qui est ce ?

- Angelica Teach, c'est la fille de Blackbeard, chuchota Scrum.

- Blackbeard ?

- Notre ancien capitaine, il est mort à cause de Sparrow et elle cherche celui qui a volé son navire.

- Jack a volé son navire ?

- Non, Barbossa, il a tué son père puis a dérobé son navire.

- Change pas ce Barbossa, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Elizabeth.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, s'empressa de corriger la jeune femme. Où allons-nous ?

- Bah à la recherche de Barbossa, t'as pas entendu ?

- Si, si. » Marmonna Elizabeth.

C'était bien sa chance, elle qui escomptait déserter à la prochaine escale et laisser derrière elle son passé, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à bord d'un navire qui traquait ses anciens alliés !

_**Cinq jours plus tard, **_

Assise sur son lit et son chapeau sur le crane, Elizabeth écoutait les hommes d'équipage échanger des histoires égrillardes. Un soupir lui échappa. Chaque soir c'était pareil. Il n'était question que d'escales, de catins et de gémissements de plaisir. Comme si on pouvait réellement trouver quelque chose de plaisant dans le sexe !

Tournant le dos à ses compagnons, Elizabeth ferma les yeux et son esprit la ramena à sa nuit de noces sur Molokai. Bien sûr ça avait été merveilleux d'être avec Will mais leur étreinte n'avait pas été l'enivrement des sens qu'elle avait espéré. En fait, le toucher de Will ne lui avait pas déplu mais il ne lui avait pas plu non plus… Loin du désir dévorant dont parlaient les livres, les mains de Will sur elle ne lui avaient provoqué qu'un tendre bien être qui l'avait déçue. Où était donc le plaisir si intense qu'on en oubliait tout ?

« Et toi Eliot t'as eu combien de filles ? » Lui demanda un gamin.

Elizabeth sursauta et maugréa.

« Pas assez. »

Sa mauvaise humeur fit rire ses compagnons et Scrum vint à sa rescousse.

« Allons t'en fait pas, t'es encore jeune, ça viendra avec ta barbe. »

Elizabeth soupira et songea que se faire passer pour un homme était parfois bien ennuyeux…

()()

A la barre de la Jane, Angelica regardait le jeune mousse qu'ils avaient recruté à la dernière escale avec méfiance. Plus elle voyait cet Eliot, plus il lui semblait que quelque chose clochait sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus. A cet instant, un coup de vent souleva légèrement le chapeau du garçon et Angelica plissa les yeux en le voyant le réajuster sur son crâne.

Elle observa les doigts délicats du garçon et se fit la réflexion que son geste était celui d'une femme. Celui qu'elle aurait elle-même eu si le vent avait soulevé son chapeau. Intriguée, Angelica observa Eliot avec plus d'attention. Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'une démarche souple vers un des matelots. Une démarche trop souple pour être celle d'un homme, enfin si on exceptait Jack Sparrow. Angelica grimaça à la pensée de celui qui l'avait si lâchement laissée tomber puis reporta son attention sur le mousse. Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait avec celui-ci.

« Capitaine ? » Demanda Scrum d'un ton hésitant.

Agacée, Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Dites, les autres et moi on se demande quand on fera escale.

- Quand je l'aurais décidé, rétorqua Angelica. Nous avons des vivres pour trois mois et il est hors de question de s'arrêter sans cesse. »

Scrum soupira discrètement et Angelica poursuivit.

« Que sais-tu sur cet Eliot ?

- Eliot ?

- Le nouveau mousse !

- Bah pas grand-chose, juste que les soldats le poursuivaient. »

Angelica digéra l'information puis reprit.

« Et comment se comporte-t-il ?

- Bah bien, il est plutôt doué.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, le soir que raconte-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il parle des filles qu'il a séduites ?

- Bah capitaine on parle pas de

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Scrum, j'ai peut-être été élevée dans un couvent mais je connais les hommes et les pirates. Le coupa Angelica. Alors ?

- Rien Capitaine, les gars et moi on pense qu'il peut pas ou un truc dans le genre.

- Oui, un truc dans le genre, » persifla Angelica confortée dans ses doutes.

Scrum la laissa seule et Angelica se dirigea droit vers Elizabeth.

« Toi, » lui lança-t-elle.

Les épaules d'Elizabeth accusèrent un léger frisson et elle répondit d'une voix grave.

« Oui Capitaine ?

- Tu as servi sous les ordres de Jack Sparrow n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit prudemment Elizabeth.

- Sa vie de débauché doit te manquer non ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Tu sais, les femmes tout ça, insinua Angelica.

- Oh oui bien sûr Capitaine, » répondit Elizabeth à la hâte.

Trop rapide pour être sincère, songea Angelica avant de reprendre.

« Dans ce cas, tu auras l'honneur de déflorer la prochaine fille qui fera partie de nos prises. »

Elizabeth blêmit sous son chapeau et Angelica ne put retenir un sourire.

« Tu n'es pas pressé ?

- Si, si, bien sûr. » Répondit Elizabeth.

Angelica baissa les yeux sur le torse du matelot et eut un rictus ironique. « Eliot » avait beau avoir comprimé sa poitrine, un œil exercé ne pouvait que voir le très léger renflement qu'elle faisait.

« Bien. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Confondre maintenant l'imposteur aurait été facile. Trop pour Angelica qui entendait bien faire passer le gout du mensonge à son mystérieux matelot féminin.

_**Le lendemain**_

Angelica s'avança sur le pont, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La nuit lui avait porté conseil et elle avait maintenant une idée très précise de la leçon qu'elle entendait donner à Eliot. Puisque la fille tenait à se faire passer pour un homme, elle allait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Eliot, tu viendras dans ma cabine ce soir pour le dîner. » Lui lança-t-elle.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et jeta un regard indécis à Scrum. Une fois certaine qu'Angelica était hors de portée de voix, elle s'approcha du second.

« Je suis inquiet, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Scrum lui adressa un signe d'ignorance.

« J'sais pas, peut-être qu'elle veut des renseignements sur Jack Sparrow. »

La suggestion amena un sourire soulagé sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

« Oui, sûrement. »

_**Le soir**_

La nuit tombait lorsqu'Elizabeth se présenta à la porte de la cabine d'Angelica.

« Entre Eliot, » lui lança la femme.

Elizabeth obéit et pénétra dans la pièce. Un sourire lui échappa en la découvrant. La cabine ressemblait beaucoup à celle que Jack occupait sur le Pearl.

« Du vin ? Proposa Angelica.

- Oui capitaine, merci capitaine, » répondit Elizabeth, sur ses gardes.

Angelica la servit et sourit aimablement.

« Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai la chance d'avoir des matelots si jeunes et si beaux, » commença-t-elle.

Elizabeth rougit, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Angelica riait intérieurement.

« Tu sais danser Eliot ?

- Non ! Répondit Elizabeth à la hâte.

- Je suis sûre que si, » souffla Angelica d'une voix caressante.

Elizabeth recula et frémit alors que les premiers accords d'une mélodie lente et sensuelle s'élevaient sur le pont.

« J'ai demandé à Scrum de jouer pour moi, j'ai envie de danser, » murmura Angelica.

Elizabeth déglutit mais n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'enserrer à son tour la taille d'Angelica.

« Conduit la danse, Eliot. » Souffla Angelica.

Elizabeth inspira brutalement. Elle n'avait jamais conduit son partenaire, mais après tout ça ne devait pas être si difficile. Pense comme Jack, s'encouragea t'elle mentalement. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre le dos d'Angelica et elle sentit la poitrine de la jeune femme frôler la sienne à travers les bandes d'étoffe qui la maintenaient.

Amusée, Angelica la vit rougir alors qu'elle s'efforçait de la faire tourner. Elle glissa sa main le long de la nuque d'Elizabeth et la força à approcher de son visage, curieuse de voir jusqu'où l'autre serait capable d'aller.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir capitaine, déglutit Elizabeth d'une voix rauque.

- La danse n'est pas finie, » susurra Angelica.

De plus en plus gênée, Elizabeth tenta de se dégager sans en avoir l'air, mais Angelica plongea son regard dans le sien.

« D'habitude, ce sont les hommes qui séduisent les femmes en premier mais avec toi, j'ai envie de faire une exception, » murmura-t-elle.

Ravie de voir la clandestine bientôt démasquée, Angelica frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Après tout, elle avait été élevée dans un couvent et ce genre de choses arrivait de temps à autres. Du reste, l'autre serait bientôt démasquée. Sûre d'elle, Angelica accentua un peu sa pression sur la bouche d'Elizabeth.

Tremblante, Elizabeth inspira. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Pas si elle voulait garder l'anonymat qui lui importait tant. Espérant que l'autre s'en contente, elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et glissa sa langue vers les lèvres d'Angelica pour les caresser. Surprise, Angelica hoqueta et Elizabeth s'engouffra sans hésiter dans sa bouche, sa langue s'empara de la sienne tandis qu'elle l'attirait fermement contre elle. Les yeux clos, Elizabeth s'efforçait de l'embrasser du mieux qu'elle pouvait et pressa inconsciemment le corps d'Angelica contre le sien avant de la relâcher, troublée.

« Tu es doué… » Souffla Angelica, le souffle coupé.

Elizabeth rougit et se détourna.

« Je dois prendre mon quart. » Annonça-t-elle avant de se mettre presque à courir vers la porte.

Restée seule, Angelica fixa la porte, chamboulée. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée avec une telle ardeur…

()()

Les mains tremblantes, Elizabeth se rua sur le pont. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, la perspective d'être démasquée ou le désir qu'elle avait ressenti en embrassant Angelica ?

La jeune femme prit machinalement son tour de garde sans cesser de songer à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Elle avait aimé la saveur de la bouche d'Angelica, la douceur de la peau de la fille, la chaleur de son corps… Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et souffla lourdement alors que son entrejambe se couvrait d'humidité. Elle avait eu envie d'Angelica, envie de savoir ce que ça faisait d'être avec elle et…

« Tu rêves Eliot ? » Lui demanda un des marins qui l'accompagnait dans son quart.

Elizabeth rougit et se reprit.

« Non, non.

- Ah je vois t'es en manque de filles hein, plaisanta l'autre.

- Sûrement, » murmura Elizabeth d'une voix blanche.

_**Le lendemain**_

Angelica s'éveilla d'humeur maussade. Son plan pour démasquer l'intruse avait été un fiasco. Non seulement l'autre ne s'était pas trahie comme elle s'y attendait mais en plus elle avait eu le culot de la planter là. Ce qui l'interdisait désormais de la démasquer ouvertement. Car de quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle admettait maintenant qu'elle avait toujours su qu'Eliot était une femme ? Non, il lui fallait pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements et la forcer à se débiner. Puisqu'un baiser n'y suffisait pas, elle allait frapper fort.

Enervée, Angelica alla jusqu'à la porte et tança Scrum.

« Va me chercher Eliot !

- Mais capitaine, il dort, il était de quart ce matin…

- Je m'en moque, je veux le voir dans la minute ou alors il lui en cuira. » Lança Angelica, furieuse.

Hors de question que la clandestine se repose tranquillement alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit !

()()

Elizabeth prit une inspiration et pénétra dans la cabine d'Angelica.

« Vous désiriez me voir Capitaine ? »

Angelica croisa le regard sombre d'Elizabeth et sourit.

« Approche. »

Elizabeth obéit et Angelica maitrisa un sourire triomphant. Elle savait à coup sûr comment forcer l'autre à se démasquer.

L'air enjôleur, elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Eliot, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service.

- Bien sûr, » murmura Elizabeth du bout des lèvres.

Angelica sourit et s'assit sur son lit, sa chemise légèrement relevée laissant entrevoir ses cuisses.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour soigner une blessure. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois rien.

- Mes cuisses me font mal, passe leur de l'onguent. »

Elizabeth déglutit et prit d'une main tremblante le pot que l'autre lui tendait. Amusée, Angelica la regarda alors qu'elle passait une main hésitante sur ses jambes découvertes. Troublée, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres alors que la peau d'Angelica sous ses doigts faisait durcir son bas ventre à nouveau. La gorge nouée, elle s'empressa de finir puis fixa la femme.

« Voilà capitaine. »

Angelica lui sourit.

« Moi qui pensait que n'importe quel homme comprendrait l'invitation….

- L'invitation ? Répéta Elizabeth.

- Oui…. Si tu veux me caresser… tu peux… A moins bien sûr que tu ne sois pas réellement ce que tu prétends être. » Insinua Angelica.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle baissa les yeux vers les cuisses offertes d'Angelica.

« Avec ta bouche, » susurra l'autre, amusée de sa rougeur.

Elizabeth retint son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait faire ça, c'était…

« Un problème Eliot ? Triompha Angelica.

- Aucun, » marmonna Elizabeth.

Les yeux d'Angelica s'arrondirent de stupeur tandis qu'Elizabeth glissait sa langue entre ses cuisses. La langue de la jeune femme d'abord hésitante, se glissa à l'intérieur de l'humidité d'Angelica avant de ressortir pour mieux revenir. La gorge sèche, Angelica posa une main tremblante sur la tête d'Elizabeth qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Quelques instants plus tard, le gémissement rauque d'Angelica les fit sursauter toutes les deux et Elizabeth, de plus en plus troublée, se retira prestement.

« Je ne peux plus, » souffla t'elle, les yeux chavirés par un désir qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Excitée, Angelica se pencha pour l'embrasser et Elizabeth gémit lourdement. Un soupir indéniablement féminin qu'Angelica ne songea pas à relever. A la place, elle arracha le chapeau d'Elizabeth et libéra ses longs cheveux qu'une tresse serrée retenait. Le souffle court, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres.

« J'ai une raison pour agir ainsi, » murmura-t-elle.

Angelica fixa la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait démasqué la clandestine. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle ne songeait pas à triompher.

« Tu en as envie ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix altérée.

- Oui, » souffla Elizabeth, honteuse du désir qui la poussait dans les bras de la femme.

Les yeux dans les siens, Angelica ôta la chemise blanche qui la couvrait à demi et l'attira contre elle.

« Moi aussi. » Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elizabeth frémit et sa bouche chercha celle d'Angelica. Tandis qu'elles se rejoignaient, la jeune reine oublia Will, son mariage, le cœur… Tout ce qu'elle croyait désirer mais qui n'était qu'un leurre. A présent qu'elle caressait la peau de soie d'Angelica, Elizabeth comprenait enfin ce que les livres appelaient désir. Les doigts d'Angelica défirent sa chemise et Elizabeth frissonna. Elle voulait tellement les caresses de l'autre que c'en était douloureux.

Angelica soupira et sa bouche glissa jusqu'à la poitrine trop longtemps contenue d'Elizabeth. Sa langue suivit le tracé d'un sein et Elizabeth poussa un cri rauque. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau tandis que leurs mains glissaient sur le corps de l'autre. Angelica soupira et se laissa aller en arrière. Sans pouvoir se contenir et n'en ayant du reste pas envie, Elizabeth glissa ses lèvres le long de son ventre avant de venir embrasser son entrejambes humide.

« Oh, gémit Angelica, au comble du plaisir. Je ne sais même pas ton nom, haleta-t-elle.

- Elizabeth, » souffla cette dernière entre deux baisers.

Angelica se cambra et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les draps dans une crispation de jouissance.

« Viens sur moi, gémit elle. Laisse-moi, te faire plaisir à mon tour. »

La bouche pleine de la saveur du plaisir d'Angelica, Elizabeth obéit et un cri lui échappa alors que l'autre femme embrassait à son tour son humidité palpitante.

« Oui, » souffla-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans l'antre chaud d'Angelica.

Un cri lui répondit et Elizabeth gémit à nouveau.

Enfin, elle connaissait le plaisir….

_**Un mois plus tard,**_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth pénétra comme chaque soir dans la cabine d'Angelica. L'autre femme lui sourit et ôta lentement le chapeau qu'elle portait.

« Bonsoir Eliot, sourit Angelica.

- Capitaine, » murmura Elizabeth avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec fièvre et Angelica sourit.

« Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Et bien, tu es une femme superbe, des tas d'hommes seraient à tes pieds si tu le voulais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes Angelica, souffla Elizabeth. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. »

Angelica sourit de plaisir et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Tu es Roi des Pirates, tu pourrais partir, au lieu de rester ici comme un simple mousse.

- Etre mousse me convient, murmura Elizabeth. Tant que j'ai l'affection de mon capitaine. »

La gorge serrée par l'émotion Angelica la fixa.

« Elizabeth, j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, je, je t'aime, » souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth caressa la joue de son amante et sourit.

« Tout comme moi, depuis toujours et à jamais »Murmura-t-elle avec ferveur.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Angelica en percevant la sincérité d'Elizabeth. Incapable de répondre, tant l'émotion la submergeait, elle embrassa sa passagère clandestine.


End file.
